1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to side-channel ring compressors, and in particular to an improved side channel construction for such ring compressors by means of which compressed gas is exhausted from between the impeller blades of the compressor as it passes through the side-channel break thereof, and is subsequently directed into the side-channel at a point between the compressor medium inlet and outlet openings of the channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, in side-channel ring compressors in which compression ratios greater than 1.2 are produced, the compressed fluid medium disposed between the blades of the compressor impeller is moved past the outlet opening of the side-channel and through the compressor break disposed between the channel inlet and outlet openings. This compressed gas expands into the side channel as it reaches the suction side thereof at the compressor medium inlet opening, and thereby restricts the flow of compressor medium into the side channel. As a result, both the efficiency of the compressor and the pressure ratio attainable therein are significantly reduced.